Surviving the Nightmare
by Matro Ramza Blue
Summary: This is about 5 high school students who try to survive. I know these people and i dont even know if they could. FINISHED! FINALLY!
1. Default Chapter

This is just another Resident Evil fanfic and my first fanfic. So I guess you know what to expect blood, guts and gore.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Resident Evil stuff in my story. It belongs to Capcom. (I wish it were mine)  
It was just another ordinary day at home over the weekend. Matro's friends Anise, Eiashian, Iaya, Jarwen and I were playing Super Smash Brothers and were having the time of our lives. We stayed up playing until 2 a.m. and finally decided to sleep. They woke up to the smell of bacon, eggs, gravy, and biscuits. "So did you have fun?" His mom asked them. "Yes" they all said in unison. After breakfast they had to go home.  
  
The rest of the weekend went by like a flash and when he woke up it was Monday. Matro and his sister caught the bus and when they go to school he went to the library where they meet every morning. "So, how did your weekend go" Matro asked. "Fine" they said. "Did you hear about the explosion at the chemical plant in Sandy Ridge?" asked Anise. "Yeah, I heard it killed quite a few people and caught fire," Matro said. "No wonder I couldn't sleep last night. The light kept me up the whole time." said Iaya.  
  
The rest of the day went by uneventfully until 3rd block. Jarwen and Matro were in computer class when the fire alarm went off. The whole class went to their designated spots and stood like usual. But the bell didn't ring for them to come back inside. After standing outside for about 5 minuets, their teacher sent us Jarwen and Matro to check what was wrong. When they got inside there wasn't anyone in the office or hallways so they went back and told our teacher. The teachers sent the classes back to their rooms. Their teacher had left to see about what was happening in the office when they heard a sharp; piercing scream from the hallway and we ran to see.  
  
When Jarwen and Matro arrived at the office they saw our teacher lying there in a puddle of blood. The office was covered in blood and body parts. Jarwen grabbed the p.a. and announced that the office will be closed and for Iaya, Eiashian, and Anise to report to the office immediately. When they got to the door they knocked and Matro let them in. When they walked in they all three said "Jarwen, what did you do. This isn't funny."  
  
"It wasn't me! They were like this when we got here. Didn't you hear the sharp; piercing scream?" Iaya said, "No, today was movie day in all three of our classes and they were scary movies with a lot of screaming. And what are we going to do know I mean we can just stay here all day and hope that someone else finds this. I think we should call the police and tell them.well I don't know what to tell them but we have to do something." Anise said.  
  
"Do you here something." Asked Eiashian. They all looked at her and then she said, "It sounds like moaning or shallow breathing or something like that." "I do know, and it sounds like it is coming from the principles office or the vault. I say we each check it out. Iaya and Jarwen you check the vault, Jarwen and I will check the office ok. Eiashian, you stay here.  
  
They split up and left her there by herself and then she heard another moaning sound and spun around to see a zombie starring her in the face about ready to bite her in the head. "AHHHHHHHH! What are you?!" she screamed. Everyone ran in just in time to stop the zombie of the janitor from attacking. Jarwen took a chair and hit it over the head and everyone ran form the office and hid. 


	2. Chapter 2: Getting Ready

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Resident Evil stuff in my story. It belongs to Capcom. (I wish it were mine)  
  
In this chapter I think they end up running to the local pawnshop at night after the town was attacked.  
  
As they hid in the dark janitor closet they heard the automatic bell ring and the commotion outside in the hall. How long do we have to stay in here? I am afraid Matro will fart." Said Jarwen. "Oh shut up, I'm sorry if I have a gland problem." Said Matro. "Ok guys, stop fighting or that thing will find us." Said Eiashian. "I will if he apologizes." Said Matro. "Apologize or I think he will fart" Said Anise. Jarwen finally broke in and said sorry.  
  
3 hours later they are still in the closet and don't know what time it is. "Hey Matro, what time is it?" asked Iaya. "It is about 6, why" answered Matro. "Because we have been hiding for 3 hours!" yelled Iaya. "Lets go, I am getting a cramp!' said Eiashian.  
  
When they finally left the closet the school was trashed. There were papers, books and computer pieces and blood everywhere. "What happened." Questioned Anise. It had looked like a battle or big struggle had broke out in the hallways. They started walking and looking for survivors. The only things they found that could help were some mop and broom handles.  
  
"This is pointless, I mean I don't think anyone is still here," Said Eiashian. "I have an idea, lets check out town, I mean we might find better weapons." Said Anise. "If you find a bow it is mine ok." Said Iaya. They all agreed to go and walk to town, which was right below the school. When they walked into town they saw fires, wreaked cars body parts and dead people everywhere.  
  
When they walked by a store they went in and got provisions. When they got to the local pawnshop the door was open and glass and blood was everywhere. "Hey Iaya, here is your bow and arrows. You might want to get a few more though. I mean with as much destruction as there is I'd say there are quite a few zombies." Said Matro  
  
Anise picked up 2 swords, a pistol, and a few daggers, Iaya got a sword, pistol, and knifes, Jarwen picked up a rifle and shotgun with a holster that goes on the back. Eiashian also got 1 rifle, a sword, and a dagger, Jarwen got some knifes, a rifle, and shotgun with a holster that goes on the back, Matro picked up a sword, throwing knifes, pistol and Winchester and plenty of ammo for everyone. They each also picked up backpacks and filled them full of ammo, knifes, lock picks, and flares.  
  
Is everyone set, I think the zombies herd us so lets get going. 


	3. Chapter 3: The Police Station

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Resident Evil stuff in my story. It belongs to Capcom. (I wish it were mine)  
  
This is where they go through town and try and find survivors so they go to the police station and fire department. They split up and it will take 2 chapters. One for each.  
"Ok know we can split up safely ok, Jarwen you and Anise go to the fire department. Me, Iaya and Matro will go to the police station. Is everyone ok with this." Asked Eiashian. Everyone agrees and heads off in search of survivors.  
  
Since the police station is two buildings and a bridge away from the firehouse they were in shouting distance. On the way to the police station zombies and dogs ambushed them. Matro pulled the sword and swung just as a zombie tried to bite Iaya. There were about 5 zombies and each was cut down so they could save ammo. Then the dogs jumped them.  
  
They pulled pistols and fired at the dogs but missed a 2 of them. Matro got one of them in the legs and the other jumped Iaya. See held it off long enough for Eiashen to chop its head off. "Lets hurry or we might get attacked again." Said Matro out of breath. They agreed out of breath as well.  
  
When they arrived at the police station the door was ajar and there wasn't anyone they could see. "I think we have plenty of ammo but lets go and see if we can find people." Ordered Iaya. "Lets split up and go to the basement upstairs and on the ground floor. I will take the basement." Said Matro. "I will take the upper levels." Said Iaya, I will take here on the ground." Said Eiashian. "I found some walkie talkies so we can stay in touch so don't use all of the batteries talking all of the time. Don't forget to tell us if you found something either, ok." Said Matro  
  
They all went their separate ways looking for survivors and anything else of value. Eiashian found the computer room of the building and only found one working. On the screen she found an open document form the chemical plant about intruders and that they need help, a few other reports of attacks, and then a note from the chief. "We will be working 24 hour shifts for 3 days so call everyone in to work unless they are on vacation. The ammunition will all be put into the cellar storage closet and the keys are to be spread out to all department heads." She looked up when she thought she heard something move but quickly disregarded it.  
  
She continued reading, "half of the squads are to report to the Uniden chemical plant to investigate the mysterious fire and report back as soon as possible." That was the end of the message from the chief and then a scream.  
  
Iaya, at the same time was looking in the upper corridors of the police station for people when she stumbled across a library. It wasn't that big but she went into it any way. After looking around awhile she heard a noise like gunfire and ran to it. She found a person sitting on the floor with a pistol in hand and a zombie on the floor with its head blown open.  
  
"Are you ok?" She asked and dodged just as he pulled the trigger. "Watch it will ya! You almost shot me in the head" she screamed at him. "Sorry I am still a little jumpy," he said. "It's ok, just don't do it again." She said childishly. "What are you doing here? It is to dangerous to be alone." He said. "I have friends here. They are just somewhere else in the building." She informed him.  
  
After so long she helped him to a room that had a communication panel and computer. He tried the panel but it was dead. The computer was on but it wasn't of any use. "I have found someone up here. We will be down in a few minuets." She reported. She only heard static for a minuet then Matro responded to confirm that he had heard and asked of Eiashian. "She hasn't said anything yet." She said. "I will check it out. I didn't find anything in the basement but a few folders that had some interesting info so I will get her." He said. "Well be careful," she told him.  
  
Just as soon as she put the radio back in here pocket the officer started to complain of chest and stomach pains. Then he told Iaya to kill him. Before she could do anything, giant claws burst from his hands and he turned inside out and his brain was exposed. Then his tongue grew to 3 feet long and sharpened like her sword. She screamed very loudly before drawing her sword and cutting his head off. Then she ran out of the room and down the hall to the stairs.  
  
A few minuets before in the basement Matro was walking down a corridor with 3 doors. He went in the first and found it empty. The second was locked and he didn't feel like wasting ammo. He walked to the end of the corridor to find a dead end but the door so he went in. "What is this." He questioned himself quietly. He sat down to find a box of documents about ready to be burned in the furnace.  
  
"Lets see" he said. The label of the documents was Uniden chemical research experiments and corporate documents.  
  
The first thing said: Recorder: Robert Mavis, Experiment 1 with B Virus. January 5th, 2002. The first experiment was almost a complete failure. The test subject took the virus but was turned into a steaming blob of human matter. After that we decreased the dose and turned it into a gas form that proved to be a little more effective than directly ingesting the virus.  
  
The next 4 pages said almost the same things but others varied. Like one was the person breathed it all in at once and immediately his chest burst open to show that everything was liquefied. After that they just gave them small amounts. According to them the test were more than successful. One "successful experiment" was giant claws burst from his hands and he turned inside out and his brain was exposed. Then his tongue grew to 3 feet long and sharpened like a sword. They called it a licker.  
  
The plants they used turned into giant things that have poison shooting glands and tentacles. Others like dogs just mutated into zombies that want nothing more than just blood and brains. The human subjects also turned into zombies but their flesh rotted and their eyes turned white.  
  
Just as he started to read another document his radio went off and it was Iaya. "I have found someone up here. We will be down in a few minuets." She reported. "Ok I found something very interesting down here. How is Eiashian.?" he said. "She hasn't said anything yet." She said. "I will check it out." He said. "Well be careful," she told him. He put the radio up and put the folders in his backpack. When he left he had to kill 4 zombies just to get back to the stairs.  
  
He heard Iaya scream and he ran up the stairs and to the front hallway he saw the stairs and when he turned the corner him and Iaya crashed into each other. They fell to the floor holding their heads. When hey got up they heard Eiashian scream and ran to the computer room with their swords and guns ready.  
  
When they go their Eiashian was sitting at the computer desk holding a zombie form biting her while another 2 approached her. She screamed "Iaya, Matro, help would be nice right about know!" Matro pulled the zombie away form her and shot it in the head twice before it fell to the ground. Iaya cut one of the others heads off and then Eiashian shot the other one.  
  
"You ok" Matro asked both of them. They said yes and he said the same. They then told what they had found. Iaya told that the officer turned into a licker and Eiashian told about how all of the officers were sent to the plant. Matro told of the files and they decided to the leave the police station for the firehouse. 


	4. Chapter 4: The Big Scarry Thing

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Resident Evil stuff in my story. It belongs to Capcom. (I wish it were mine)  
  
This chapter is what Jarwen and Anise find in the Firehouse. I am not sure what it is yet but it will be there and it will be big and bad.  
  
Jarwen and Anise walked toward the empty firehouse hopeful that they would find survivors.  
  
Anise: Hey wait up. You are going to fast. Jarwen: sorry, I didn't mean to.  
  
The firehouse was dark and had blood everywhere just like the rest of the streets. They heard gunshots but decided to ignore it considering they thought their friends could handle it.  
  
Jarwen: Ladies first. Anise: then go right on ahead.  
  
After a few minuets arguing they decided to go in at the same time and not split up. Anise pulled out her sword and Jarwen got his rifle ready to fire. The inside looked awful. Blood and guts were everywhere and the remains of people were lying everywhere. All of the fire trucks were gone.  
  
Anise: I guess they all went to the plant.  
  
They started exploring the dark firehouse. They looked downstairs for a while only to find no people, a few axes and fire extinguishers. Finally after looking downstairs with no luck they decided to go upstairs when.  
  
Anise: Do you hear something? Jarwen: No, what does it sound like. Anise: A thumping or stomping coming form the basement. (THUMP!) Jarwen: I didn't hear it I felt it!  
  
Just as he says that a huge disfigured hand bursts through the floor and tried to grab Anise. She jumped back narrowly avoiding the hand and they ran up the stairs. When they go to the top they looked back only to their horror to see the thing climbing out of the hole.  
  
Jarwen: Shoot it tin the head. That might kill it!  
  
He started shooting at the creature with his rifle while Anise shot it with her pistol. Jarwen hit it in the hand but it didn't phase the creature. When the head finally appeared it had the distinct shape of a dog but didn't have eyes, only teeth.  
  
The creature opened its mouth and let its tongue slip out. The saliva that slipped off of it hit the floor with a sickening plop and started smoking. Within seconds there was a hole in the floor.  
  
Anise: what is that stuff!? Jarwen: Who cares, just shoot the thing!  
  
They started shooting at the thing again and then Anise ran out of bullets. She started reloading when Jarwen ran out of ammo. He through the rifle down and pulled out his shotgun and ran down the stairs.  
  
Anise: Jarwen what are you doing?! You are going to get yourself killed!  
  
He kept running despite her calls. She followed after she pulled out her sword. Jarwen aimed his guan at the creature's head and fired. The thing reared back and roared. It sloshed its acidic saliva everywhere and almost hit Anise.  
  
Jarwen pumped the shotgun and fired 2 more times before he blew the creatures head off. It fell down the hole and hi the ground floor with a loud and squishy thump.  
  
Jarwen: What was that thing? Anise: I don't know Jarwen, that is what I asked when it first appeared! Jarwen: fine, but do you think we should keep looking or just go back to the police station. Anise: Oh I know lets stay here and hope that the thing comes back to bite our heads off! Duh lets go find Iaya, Eiashian and Matro. Jarwen: Fine.  
  
When they moved out of the hallway and out of the building the creature stirred. Its head began to regenerate and move. The dog faced creature climbed out of the hole and roared loudly.  
  
Jarwen: I wonder if they found anything or anyone. Anise: I guess we will find out when we get there.  
  
The creature moved on a rampage for revenge and blood looking for the 2 who hurt it.  
  
(DUNDUNDA!!!!) 


	5. Chapter 5: It Returns

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Resident Evil stuff in my story. It belongs to Capcom. (I wish it were mine)  
  
In this chapter the group meets some mercenary friends and zombie things fight each other.  
  
They all meet up at the bridge between the police station and the firehouse.  
  
Anise: What do we do know. Matro: I don't know, but we might find something in these folders.  
  
Matro filled everyone in on the stuff he knew as they tried to find a safe place to rest. Anise told them about the dog thing but reassured them that they had killed it.  
  
Eiashian: It must have been a result of that virus stuff. Anise: well what are we going to do about it? Matro: Hey guys I think I found something. It says "They fire at the Uniden chemical plant was a complete success. The virus spread easily in the wind and smoke and in the right dosages. There will some immunities but it is nothing our BOW's can't handle. Please notify me of any change. Signed: President of Uniden Chemical CO.  
  
Jarwen: so the fire wasn't an accident, it was an experiment to see if the virus worked. Iaya: I say we storm the place and blow it up. (Laughs evilly) Matro: No, we can do that but we can just go up there and infiltrate the compound. Iaya: Isn't that what I just said. (Again laughs evilly) Eiashian: Fine we will "storm" it but then what.  
  
Suddenly there was a loud Ka-thunk on the door and it cracked. Everyone jumped up and backed away from the door weapons in hand. The mutated dog thing then burst through the door and roared a mighty roar.  
  
Iaya: Anise, I thought you guys killed it! Anise: We did! It fell through the floor with a sickening plop!  
  
Matro and Jarwen started firing at it. Iaya pulled out her bow and shot at it as well Eiashian, and Anise ran at it swords drawn. They chopped and slashed at it and fended its mighty claws away. Anise swung and chopped off its front paw. Eiashian finally got to the back of the creature and disabled one of its back legs. Iaya shot it again and again until she ran out of arrows. She then ran at it with her sword and slashed a huge gap in the side of it. The blood spewed out and covered her form head to toe.  
  
Iaya: EWWWWWWWW!!!!!! Get it off!  
  
Matro and Jarwen ran up to it after it fell to the ground and blasted it in the head and blew it off. The creature finally quite moving and laid there on the floor, dead. This time they decided to cut it into pieces so it couldn't come back.  
  
After they had finished their task they all left to find a new place to plan, and shower.  
  
Iaya: what is this stuff anyway. Matro: Zombie blood I guess. Eiashian: I wonder how it came back. Anise: I don't know but maybe it could regenerate. Jarwen: I don't think it will come back after that onslaught. Iaya: that is good but I was wondering if we could hurry, I don't want purple hair!  
  
They all laughed at that. They finally found a place that had a shower and Iaya cleaned up.  
  
Iaya: I think we should find a tank or something and blow a huge hole in the side of the place. Anise: Ya that would work. Just one problem, we don't have a tank handy. Eiashian: why don't we just take a car? Matro or Jarwen could drive.  
  
Everyone agreed on that.  
  
Iaya: I was wondering if first we could go get me some more arrows. Matro: I told you to get extra. Iaya: I know but I didn't want to.  
  
They went and got Iaya some more arrows and ammo. They jumped in a car and Jarwen started driving. As they left the town limits the creature pulled itself back together. It then mutated again. It grew giant claws that were as sharp as razor blades. The thing then grew sharp, 3-inch spikes all over its body. Its teeth also enlarged. After this mutation it ran out the door and into the woods trampling anything in its way. 


	6. Chapter 6: The Mercenaries

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Resident Evil stuff in my story. It belongs to Capcom. (I wish it were mine)  
  
This is the chapter where 2 mercenaries are found; a plant thing appears and then is blown up, another one and the dog thing go at it and they meld into something menacing.  
  
The helicopter had just landed. All of the mercenaries and special Uniden forces pilled out of the helicopter.  
  
Platoon Leader: Ok squads form up. Squad A go right to the hill and secure it. Squad B and C split up and back up Squad A. Don't hesitate to shoot anything that looks purple or rotting. Solders: Yes Sir!  
  
All of the squads went to their assigned positions. Jason and Mitchell were in Squad C and were heading toward the tree line. This wasn't the first time for them. They had been in 3 other incidents and survived. They were best friends from childhood and were always there for each other.  
  
Jason: So are ya ready to kill some zombies. Mitchell: Always ready.  
  
Just then there was a scream form Squad B.  
  
Soldier: RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!  
  
There was a huge tree looking thing chasing the squad down the hill away from the chemical plant. The thing had the distinct shape of a Maple tree but it had tentacles coming from its leaves and acid apple looking things it threw from the leaves.  
  
Mitchell: What is that thing. Jason: Probably one of Uniden's Bio weapons.  
  
The creature chased down the squad and killed them all then it turned its sights on Squad C. Jason and Mitchell started running toward the road. As they ran they head the screams of their squad.  
  
Jason: Hey Mitchell I see a car!  
  
Just then Jarwen slammed on the breaks just before hitting the 2 soldiers. Everyone was thrown forward a little. Luckily they were wearing seatbelts.  
  
Anise: Jarwen! What are you trying to do, kill us before the zombies? Iaya: Who is that?  
  
The 2 soldiers then ran to the car and jumped in.  
  
Mitchell: Drive quickly!  
  
Jarwen hit the gas and they screeched off into the darkness towards the plant. Jason and Mitchell explained what had happened. And they introduced themselves.  
  
Matro: Ya um was that thing a dog looking thing. Mitchell: No it actually looked like THAT!  
  
He pointed in front of the car and everyone looked. The thing was in the road and Jarwen again screeched to a stop.  
  
Anise: What are we going to do now? Jason: I know.  
  
Jason pulled a grenade form his backpack, pulled the pin, and threw it at the creature. The tree thing shot a tentacle out and caught the grenade. It the pulled it pack into itself and then exploded. Green goo went everywhere and Jarwen hit the gas again and they started driving.  
  
As they drove away another plant thing came out of the woods and started chasing them. Somewhere else down the road the dog thing (now named Spike) chased them. Spike ran into the plant thing (Venus fly trap). The plant grabbed Spike with its tentacles and tried to pull it in. Spike slobbered all over it and it melted. Venus grabbed Spike with more tentacles and dragged him in. Spike was then in the branches when he started getting hit by the acidic apples, he then started drooling all over Venus and they both started melting.  
  
They melted into a mass of plant and dog zombie goo and melded. The thing that came out had four legs, covered in spikes, a huge bulb of leaves on its back that had the tentacles and acid apples. The mouth was covered in sharp teeth and a tongue that was like the tentacles. This new creature ran towards the plant in a hurry to catch its prey. 


	7. Chapter 7: The Chemical Plant

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Resident Evil stuff in my story. It belongs to Capcom. (I wish it were mine)  
  
In this chapter they reach the chemical plant only to find it covered..oh by the way I am sorry for all of the short chapters I am trying to write another long one but o don't know where.  
As they drove off towards the factory they al started to plan what to do.  
  
Iaya: Hey Jason. Jason: Yes. Iaya: I was wondering, could I have a few of those grenades. Jason: I don't know I only have a few. Iaya: Ya but I will be really careful. Jason well in that case I actually have enough for everyone to have one so here.  
  
Jason handed everyone a grenade and told them to be careful. Everyone looked at Jason with a glare.  
  
Jason: What, is there something on my face. Anise: No but you just made the biggest mistake of your life giving Iaya a grenade, especially a live one. Jason: what did you expect, I am not a kid I have to have live bombs. Eiashian: Ya but Iaya is a kid and now she has a bomb that could kill us all if she accidentally pulls the pin. Iaya: Hey what does this pin thingy do if I pull it? Everyone: DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!!!!!!  
  
Iaya looks at everyone and shrugs. She then throws the grenade into her bag and everyone gets a worried look on their faces.  
  
Matro: Hey, there it is the plant.  
  
Everyone looked up to have their eyes meet with the top of a 20 story building. The gates were open ad there ere a lot of police cars and fire trucks blocking the way to the doors. Jarwen drove as far as he could and stopped the car. Immediately zombies started appearing form nowhere. Everyone jumped out of the cars weapons ready. They ran towards the vehicles and found a way in.  
  
They ran through the gap and started fighting. Anise swung and took off a zombie's head and arm. Iaya was going sword crazy and was swinging right and left to kill everything that was dead. Eiashian was taking her time and dismembering zombie after zombie. Matro, Jarwen, Jason, and Mitchell were shooting the zombies tot clear a path to the doors.  
  
Iaya: It is impossible to kill them all and I am getting tired. Matro: well we are trying to clear a path. Jarwen: Hey Jason look out.  
  
A zombie lunged at Jason and took a chunk out of his left shoulder. He knocked it down and shot it full of lead and it guts and blood spud everywhere. There was finally a path and they all stopped firing except Jason and Mitchell and ran to the door.  
  
Anise: It is locked! Jarwen: Move!  
  
He pulled out his shotgun and blasted the lock off of the door. They all ran in shut the door. It was dark inside of the plant.  
  
Mysterious voice: Who is there. What do you want!? I am armed! Iaya: It is ok we come in peace. Voice: Who are you? Anise: Just a bunch of kids here on a field trip. What do you think! And who might you be. Voice: I am the creator of all of this mess. I am Dr. James Shelley. I developed the mutating virus that crated those things. And know I am the one who is going to kill all of you because you.  
  
Everyone heard a thump as James fell to the ground with a thump. The lights then flipped on and they all saw him on the floor.  
  
Jarwen: What happened to him. Mitchell: I got tired of his speech and I decided to use my stealth technique and Jason hit him on the back of the head.  
  
Just then they heard a scratching at the door. A huge claw then burst through the door and tried to grab one of the group. They all knew what it was and ran up the stairs to the next floor. They got to the 2nd floor just in time to hear the doors break and the crunch of metal. They then heard James scream and a sickening chomp.  
  
Eiashian: What know. Jarwen: I say we split up and find a way out so we all don't get eaten. Matro: Fine with me. Anise: I am going with Iaya. Iaya: Ok and we will also take Mitchell. Eiashian: Fine, but I have Jason, Matro, and Jarwen.  
  
They all split up and went opposite ways. Eiashian pointed to the wall.  
  
Eiashian: hey I think it is a map or something of the building. Matro: Hey it says that we are only a little way from the control room. Jason: I say we go it will give us an advantage. Jarwen: Lets go.  
  
They walked a few yards down the corridor, turned left, then right and there was the door.  
  
Matro: It is locked. Jarwen: Move back.  
  
Jarwen pulled out his shotgun and fired at the lock. The bullet bounced off and ricocheted off of the walls.  
  
Jason: Move back.  
  
He put some sort of small computer thing on the door and pushed a few buttons. A few little red numbers flashed and started lining up. After they were all in the door clicked and opened. The control room was full of computers and monitors.  
  
Jason: Look around for anything useful. Matro: Like what. Jason: Surveillance stuff. Eiashian: Like this.  
  
She points to a monitor of the hallway they just left. The huge dog/tree thing was walking and sniffing the floor. It stopped at the map and sniffed. It raised up its head and saw the camera. It used a tentacle to smash it.  
  
Jarwen: Now what!? Jason: We hope that door can hold long enough for us to find a way to escape. Matro: Okay then lets look quickly.  
  
They started looking around when they heard the walkie-talkie start up.  
  
Iaya: Hey guys we found the roof and a helicopter. Anise: Hey where are you? Eiashian: We found the control room and the big dog thing is almost at the door. Anise: Have you found a way out yet? Jarwen: Yes I just found it is a ladder. Jason: Where does it go? Jarwen: It goes down. Matro: Well let's go. Hey anise we are going to be there in just a minute. Anise: Ok we will wait.  
  
They start climbing down the ladder and shut the hatch just in time. The door burst open and the do thing started roaring. The room had a huge cylinder thing going all of the way down.  
  
Eiashian: What is that thing? Jason: The main power core. Eiashian: Oh. So what would happen if say a huge dog ting was to accidentally fall or be pushed into it? Jason: Probably be fried to a crisp.  
  
Eiashian got a huge evil grin on her face and told all of them her plan. Jason thought it was risky but decided to go for it. When they got to the bottom Jason collapsed.  
  
A few minuets before with Iaya, Anise, and Mitchell.  
  
Iaya: Hey I wonder where these stairs lead. Mitchell: It looks like the helicopter pad on top of the building. Iaya: Cool!  
  
They started up the stairs and Mitchell kicked the door open. The roof was completely deserted all except for a helicopter. Iaya ran over to it and let out a big OHHHHHHHHHHHH! Iaya got out the walkie-talkie and contacted Matro.  
  
Iaya: Hey guys we found the roof and a helicopter. Anise: Hey where are you? Eiashian: We found the control room and the big dog thing is almost at the door. Anise: Have you found a way out yet? Jarwen: Yes I just found it is a ladder. Jason: Where does it go? Jarwen: It goes down. Matro: Well let's go. Hey anise we are going to be there in just a minute. Anise: Ok we will wait. (Turns off walkie-talkie) I am worried about them and I want to help but I don't know how. Mitchell: I know where the room is and I will go and help you guys stay here.  
  
Iaya was in the helicopter and wasn't paying attention. She found the manual and started flipping through it. Anise and Mitchell were discussing what he was going to do. Mitchell said goodbye and ran down the stairs. Anise walked over to Iaya.  
  
Anise: What are you doing? Iaya: I am reading up on how to fly a helicopter. Anise: Oh ok.WHAT! YOU CANT FLY A HELICPTER! Iaya: I know that because I am reading on how to fly. If I knew how to I would have already taken off.  
  
Anise did and anime drop and a sweat drop. She decided that she couldn't talk Iaya out of anything so she just sat down hoping that Iaya didn't learn how to fly.  
  
Iaya: Hey I found the start button! Anise: don't you think you should at least learn how to fly with the controls? Iaya: No way I have played enough games so that I know what I am doing.  
  
Anise again just sits back and hopes. 


	8. Chapter 8: The End?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Resident Evil stuff in my story. It belongs to Capcom. (I wish it were mine)  
  
This is the last chapter. The dog thing dies as well as the mercenaries.  
Iaya: Hey I think this is going to be easy. Anise: Are you sure you should be doing this, I mean it could belong to someone. Iaya: Ya, one of those zombie things.  
  
Anise gave up. She just couldn't win so she just sat back and waited. Then the engine came roaring to life and the propellers started moving.  
  
Anise: WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOINGI IAYA! Iaya: I am starting this thing up to see if it works. Anise: Ya and then probably fly it into the air and try to land! Iaya: Hey, thanks for the idea.  
  
Anise slaps herself for this and buckles up with every seatbelt she could find.  
  
Meanwhile Mitchell was running form a bunch of zombies on his way to the control room. Eiashian was trying to wake Jason up by slapping him in the face and screaming at him. Jarwen and Matro were just standing there wondering what happened.  
  
After a few minuets of slapping and screaming Eiashian decided to just let him lie there. They were discussing what to do next when Jason rose up and started moaning. He got up and started shuffling back and forth towards Eiashian. Matro looked up and saw Jason.  
  
Matro: Hey Jason, hey guys he is ok. Eiashian: Hey I am sorry for the slaps to the face I was just trying to get you up.  
  
Jason just kept walking towards Eiashian and jumped on her. He opened his mouth to expose his icky black and rotted teeth. He bent down and tried to bite Eiashian on the shoulder.  
  
Eiashian: A little help would be appreciated.  
  
She was pushing and holding him back so he couldn't bite her. Matro and Jarwen grabbed him and through him on the ground. He got back up and they each pulled their guns.  
  
Jarwen: what happened to him!? Matro: It must have been that bite he got on the shoulder outside. Eiashian: Ya well now we have to kill him.  
  
They were about to pull the trigger when they heard a shot fired. Jason fell to the ground with no head. Mitchell came down the ladder and ran over to them. He looked at he corpse and saw who he had killed.  
  
Mitchell: What have I done? I killed my best friend and comrade. We were always together, well not like that but man why, why did I kill him!? Matro: He turned into a zombie and we would've done the same thing and he attacked Eiashian. Eiashian: Ya he tried to bite my shoulder. Look he ripped my favorite shirt in the process. Oh well, anyway sorry for the loss. Jarwen: Um just wondering how did you get in with that dog thing up there. Mitchell: I ran past it and shot it in the eyes that's how and now it is coming down the ladder.  
  
They all looked at the ladder as a few tentacles came down followed by the things head. They all new what to do except Mitchell.  
  
Mitchell: what are you doing, we have to get out! Matro: Not until we finally kill this thing!  
  
They all ran behind the power core and waited. They heard the heavy drop of the creature and heard the whipping and snapping sounds of its tentacles.  
  
Eiashian: Remember when it gets close enough we jump out and then let the tentacles wrap around the core. Mitchell, since you don't really know what to do in this plan just turn on the power when I tell you to ok, we don't know how. Everyone: Got it.  
  
The thing got closer and they all jumped out from behind the power core. Just as she had planned the thing shot out its tentacles and tried to grab them they all ran around the core while the tentacles grew longer and longer. After about 5 minuets of dodging and running around the tentacles were wrapped nicely around the core. When the dog thing tried to pull them back the core started to bend and be squeezed by the force of the tentacles. Eiashian yelled at Mitchell to pull the switch..  
  
He had just reached the control and was about to pull the switch when another whip-like tentacle shot out and grabbed him as he pulled the switch. He and the monster were instantly fried to a crisp. The creature fell to the ground and the core started to smoke and little shots of electricity started coming from where the creature had pulled its tentacles.  
  
Jarwen: Mitchell! NO! Matro: Why!? Eiashian: He saved us 2 times and all but I think the core is going to blow. Matro/Jarwen: !? What!? Matro: I think we had better leave now.  
  
They ran to the ladder and started climbing up just in time to hear "10 minuets until Main Power Core detonation. Have a nice day"  
  
Matro: Ya right we will thanks. HURRY!  
  
They quickly climbed the ladder and ran for the roof running into zombies on the way. Jarwen was fireing at them from the back and Matro and Eiashian were clearing a way with the swords. They finally made it to the helicopter pad. It was covered with zombies.  
  
The helicopter was flying around the roof with its light on them. Iaya was at the helm and Anise was holding on to the seat for dear life.  
  
Iaya: they need help. Here take the controls! Anise: WHAT! I am not flying this thing! Iaya: Yes you are.  
  
She told Anise to grab the controls and turn them a certain way. She then pulled out her bow and started firing. She hit a few I the bodies and pinned them to the ground. She then hit one in the head, knocking it down, and then pinning to the ground also. She then took the controls again.  
  
Iaya: Hey Anise, do you think you could take a break from being a scardy cat to throw that ladder down to save our friends?  
  
She unbuckled all of the seatbelts and got the ladder. She threw it down. Matro and Jarwen were shooting the zombies when the ladder hit the roof. Eiashian went first and when she was safely in Jarwen went second. Matro was still on the roof when an explosion blasted a hole a few yards around knocking him down. When he got up he saw the dog thing with a new attitude. Then he just got up and climbed back on the ladder.  
  
He was almost to the helicopter when a tentacle wrapped around the ladder. He kept climbing and when he was 2 steps from the bottom of the helicopter, one side of the ladder broke.  
  
Matro: HELP! Everyone: Hold on, we will get you!  
  
The ladder then broke on the other side and everyone screamed no. Iaya pulled the helicopter to a distance that the creature couldn't reach. The Chemical plant then exploded. The shockwave produced went around the town and completely destroyed it and all of the zombies. In the helicopter everyone was morning the loss of Matro.  
  
Anise: I can't believe he is gone. He introduced us to each other. Iaya: I know and now I have no one to teach me how to duel. Eiashian: I know, hey I can teach you, he wasn't that good anyway. Jarwen: He was a good friend he will be missed.I get his video games and systems! Eiashian: That would be good but hat all was destroyed by that big shockwave.  
  
The all chatted and mourned for a few minuets.  
  
Anise: Do you hear that sound? Jarwen: Great I thought we finally killed that thing. Iaya: I hear it to; it is like a thumping on the bottom of the helicopter.  
  
Eiashian moved to the side of the helicopter that the sound was coming form and looked down.  
  
Matro: Hey that was sweet and I am glad I would be missed and all but I am starting to lose my grip here. So please help! Eiashian: Guys he is alive! Alive I tell you! Alive! Matro: Losing grip here. Anise: Sorry, here.  
  
Anise, Jarwen and Eiashian pulled Matro up and into the helicopter. He stood up then fell. Everyone laughed. He looked at the pilot and screamed.  
  
Matro: Why is Iaya flying!? Anise: I tried to talk her out of it but you know how stubborn she can be.  
  
Matro smacked himself in the head and sat down.  
  
Eiashian: So where are we going? Iaya: I know, lets go to a place where we can land because we are almost out of gas.  
  
They flew of in the sky just as the sun was coming up and the nightmare was over. For them at least.  
THE END? 


End file.
